Toadtown Season 2 - Holiday Heroes
by Toadtown
Summary: Episodes Include - Letters to Santa - The Big Freeze - Dashing Through the Snow - Ice Cold in Toadtown - Dixie's Best Present and Peach's Christmas Tale
1. Letters to Santa

It was a snowy afternoon in Toadtown and today Andrea was walking to the Bakery with an order for Toadley. When she saw Zario the Village Troublemaker hiding behind a post box Andrea usually picked up the mail from the post boxes but today was her brake day. Zario on the other hand was collecting the post today. Zario was about to play a trick on Andrea.

"Hello Andrea would you want to be Santa's little Helper" asked Zario?

"Of coarse I would Santa is the best" said Andrea.

"Well there's 3 Wagons of Post at the office which need delivery to the old mill" said Zario.

"Really but why the old mill" asked Andrea?

"Santa has come for the Christmas Letters in Toadtown" said Zario.

"I'll go right now" said Andrea happily.

She rushed off and Zario laughed this was going to be good. At the Post Office Toad and the Postmaster were loading sacs of old junk mail in the wagons Zario was talking about.

"These old Postal Ads and Newspapers can go the Recycling Plant to become new paper again" said the Postmaster.

"Very good use indeed" said Toad.

The Postmaster and Toad left leaving the 3 Postal Wagons alone. Andrea got on a small Four wheeler and hooked the red wagons on and began to leave with the supposal Santa Delivery. Andrea was excited to be Santa's little helper as she raced through Toadtown.

Andrea was happy as she raced along when the sun was soon setting over Toadtown and Molly was walking down the street with boxes of presents when she saw Zario in a phone box Molly than heard his conversation.

"I sent Andrea on a Fools Errand with letters for Santa" laughed Zario "She had to take them to the old mill"

Molly gasped Andrea had been tricked by Zario she ran off. At the Peaches and Toad Market Toadley was listening to the radio as so were other customers inside the store. Many Toads were stocking up on supplies as a winter storm was on the way. Molly burst in worried.

"Toadley is Andrea home yet" asked Molly?

"No I wonder were she is with my bread orders" said Toadley.

In the country Andrea was racing through the heavy snow the countryside was covered in heavy snow. Andrea was worried as the mail wagons rolled on. When suddenly there was a deflating noise and Andrea looked back and saw a mail wagon tire had gone flat.

"Oh dear" said Andrea.

She was stuck on the road Andrea tried going forward but the mail wagon was too heavy with a flat. Then she heard a car coming Andrea jumped off and ran down the slope when suddenly. The car crashed in the 3 Wagons and they went down the slope pulling the four wheeler down with it. Andrea was now stuck she opened the wagon to get in so she could use the emergency supplies. When she opened the last wagon newspaper and Advertisements spilled out.

Andrea felt foolish indeed.

"ZARIO" screamed Andrea.

In Toadtown it was snowing hard and Toadley was getting worried Andrea had not arrived home yet. His Father and Mother than came in with the Bread Stick Order and looked at Toadley.

"Where is Andrea" asked his father.

"I don't really know" said Toadley.

"Call the Fire Brigade" said his mother.

Andrea felt terrible how could Zario ever trick her like that? Andrea than heard sirens and looked up there was a fire truck. The next day at the accident Zario was helping lift the damaged wagons on some trailers. The Postmaster was indeed mad.

"Zario why did you trick Andrea like that" said the Postmaster?

"I'm sorry I know I did wrong" said Zario saldy.

"Well let's get back to Toadtown" said the Postmaster.

After that Zario learned his lesson well I think he did?


	2. The Big Freeze

It was a snowy cloudy morning in Toadtown and there was about 15 inches of snow on the ground. Snow had come early and Peach was worried today was the day of the Perfume Convention in Toadsburg but she had no transportation the streets were unpassable for cars.

Toadsworth came out with Peach.

"How about the Old Coach the sleet which fell last night could hold up the coach and there's only an inch or 2 on top of the sleet" said Toadsworth.

Peach smiled soon a few minutes later the coach was out it's old shed and a team of Yoshi's lined up and a worker hooked them up.

"This is great a carriage ride to Toadsburg" said Toadette.

"Well the convention starts soon and it's about 6 Hours on coach so It's 10am and the convention starts at 5 so lets go"

Daisy, Toadette, Peach and Toadsworth loaded the coach and the coach driver boarded and directed the Yoshi. The coach pulled out quickly and they would soon run into trouble. Toads waved as the coach treaded by.

Soon out the town it was windy and snowing in the countryside inside the coach Peach, Toadette, Daisy were playing Go Fish while Toadsworth was napping.

"FISH FRY" said Toadette.

Toadette had won a game of Go Fish and was happy

"Darn" said Daisy.

"Not again" said Peach.

Daisy grabbed the chalkboard and marked a point for Toadette soon Toadsworth's watch struck 12pm.

"FISH FRY" said Toadette.

"So that's 29 for Toadette, 1 for Peach and 3 for me" said Daisy.

"How long have we been on here" said Peach annoyed?

"About 2 hours" said Toadette looking at her watch.

"How about we eat a snack" said Toadette.

She opened a compartment under her seat and took out some sodas and crisps.

"Yum" said Peach.

Outside the road was getting worse and the fog was dense the coach driver squinted his eyes. The problem was that he wanted to get there or Peach would be upset so the Yoshi's struggled on. Peach was sipping some Apple Juice and the coach twisted and swerved.

She gasped as apple juice spilled on the carpet and Toadette screamed as her crisps fell on the floor.

She opened a curtain and peaked out

"Coach master are we alright" asked Peach?

"Of course" said the toad.

Peach closed the curtain and up ahead was a hilly piece of road which was prone to tiny avalanches.

"I'm worried can we go back" said Toadette.

"No we are already half

"OH NO" screamed the driver.

Peach opened the window and to her horror it was BOWSER!

"OH NO" SCREAMED PEACH HURRY DRIVER.

The Yoshi's quickly ran as they could up ahead was the snow/sleet line. The coach quickly went over and sunk and flipped and on it's side and Toadsworth woke up and screamed and so did the other girls.

"Oh no the perfume" said Toadette.

Glass bottles broke and oils dripped out the coach the Yoshi's tried to pull the coach back up but to no prevail.

"PULL" screamed the YOSHI'S!

The coach flipped up and Toadsworth was relived.

"Bowser is gone but were stuck" said Peach.

In Toadsburg at the Convention Centre judges were walking around smelling perfume.

"Yes very good" said the judge

He sprayed Toadette's perfume.

"What's this perfume called" asked the judge.

"Chasing Surprise" said Toadette.

"You got that right" said Peach.

Daisy, Peach and Toadette laughed and the judge was just confused. In Darkland Bowser was reading the newspaper and gasped in madness.

"TOADETTE WINS FIRST PRIZE IN PERFUME SHOW FOR REAL" SAID BOWSER.

"JUNIOR" SCREAMED BOWSER!


	3. Dashing Through the Snow

It was a freezing cold morning in Toadtown and it was almost Christmas. The first snow was melting away and only patches of snow were left. At the Peach Castle Garage Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Mario, Toad and Toadsworth were loading the limo.

The group was going to Toadsburg for lunch.

"I'm so excited" said Toadette.

"Me too" said Toad.

A Garage Toad came out the work room with some chains for the snow.

"No need for those the snow is melting" said Toad.

"Well you still might need them" said the worker.

"We have to go or we will be late for lunch" said Peach.

Everybody boarded quickly and the limo drove out fast.

"Wait" screamed the worker worried.

Than the radio beeped

"A Weather Warning has been issued for the Toadtown/ Toadsburg area heavy snow is expected with white out conditions on the Toadtown/ Toadsburg Road" said the radio.

"Oh dear" said the worker.

Meanwhile on the road Peach was talking while Toadette was drinking her coffee and looking at a magazine. Mario looked out the limo window.

"It's snowing" said Mario.

"Well I hope it stays light" said Toadsworth.

"I do too" said Toad who was driving.

As they went out the town up the hill which went by various houses soon they were on the countyroad driving.

"It's snowing so hard I can barely see" said Toad.

"Slow down then" said Toadette.

"I hope you can see the road" said Peach worried.

"Wait the road where's the road" screamed Toad!

Daisy gasped and Toad slammed the brakes and the limo turned and suddenly there was a bang noise and stones.

"We hit the stone walls" said Toadsworth worried.

Than the limo swerved down the hilly landscape beside the road and everyone screamed. Toad slammed the brakes but they failed. Toad swerved in all directions as he avoided the trees. Peach and everyone was still screaming loudly when suddenly the limo crashed in an old wood building and stopped.

"I wonder where we are" said Toadette.

Toad put the window wipers on and slushy snow wiped off the windshield. Everyone got off worried and suddenly there was a creaking noise. Everyone looked around when BOOM! Dust appeared and everyone gasped the limo fell in the entrance to a mine.

"Know we blocked up a mine" said Toad.

"At least were safe" said Mario.

It was still snowing and Peach decided.

"We must go on foot now" said Peach.

"Oh but Toadtown is so far away it would take weeks to get there on foot" said Toadette

"Well we better start our journey" said Peach.

The snow deep as the moved but Peach was determined to get to Toadtown. They arrived at the road looked around which way was Toadtown the fog was dense so sight was limited.

"It's that way" said Toad and Mario pointing in different directions.

"Which" asked Peach confused?

"That way" said Toad.

"Can we please make up our minds" said Toadette annoyed.

"It's that way" said Toad and Mario again pointing in different directions.

"Well I'm going my way" said Mario.

"But guys" said Toadette.

Toad, Peach, Toadsworth went one way and Mario, Daisy and Toadette went one way. But they would run in to trouble.

"I'm hungry" said Toadette.

"Well at this rate it will take ages to get home" said Daisy.

"I wish we would've gone with Toad" said Toadette worried.

"I trust my instincts Toad has never been on blazing adventures like me" said Mario.

Far away down the road Toad, Toadsworth and Peach were walking slowly.

"What a nice countryside" said Peach.

"Not so nice when you get stuck in it" said Toadsworth.

*5 1/2 hours later*

The sun had set and the night sky had set in and the snow was pounding and Toad than saw light. It was Toadtown they cheered. Toad picked up his phone to call Mario.

Far away Mario, Toadette and Daisy were freezing they were walking slowly when his phone rung.

"Help Toad were stuck" said Mario.

"Mario is stuck somewhere I better call Yoshi with the tow truck" said Toad.

Peach looked at him worried

Yoshi was at the castle with a garage worker drinking coco watching the local snow coverage when the Garage Alarm Beeped and Yoshi looked a small laptop screen worried.

"Tow Truck Time" said Yoshi.

"But I was about to eat" said the toad worried.

"Also bring the back up limo" said Yoshi.

Yoshi boarded the tow truck and it plowed the snow as it raced through Toadtown. They were in the hilly countryside racing quickly when Yoshi hit Black Ice.

"Woah" screamed Yoshi.

He slammed the brakes and there was Toad and the group.

"Hurry get on" said Yoshi.

They quickly boarded and he rushed off Mario kept walking when suddenly he saw Toadsburg and felt foolish indeed. Mario then heard a truck horn and there was Yoshi. At the castle dining room Mario felt foolish.

"I wish I would've listened and not acted like a fool" said Mario

"You got that right" said Toad.

"TOAD" screamed Mario.

Everyone began to laugh


	4. Ice Cold in Toadtown

It was a snowy morning in Toadtown and the weather was cold and bitter. The wind was blowing around Toadtown and snow was blowing around Toadtown and a fog was lowering visibilities. At the toasty warm castle the toad servants were as busy as usual moving around doing there jobs.

In the office Toadsworth was doing paperwork and Blue was filing some papers. Than the door burst open and in came a toad who had a glaze of white.

"Yes Ahh JACK FROST" screamed Toadsworth falling!

"It's me Yellow" said Yellow.

"Brother" said Blue "What are you doing here?"

"I came because it's been snowing for days and I need some money. Shops are closing with Toads being snowed in so I have decided I need some money to pass out breadsticks so Toad's won't get stuck on the street there's 8 inches of snow out there and the roads are solid ice so can I have at least some 300 coins to buy the ingredients" asked Yellow to Blue?

"No worries Yellow here is 300 coins" said Toadsworth getting money out the safe

"Thanks" said Yellow.

But soon enough snow fell even more at the Peaches and Toad Market Toadley was closing the store when Yellow arrived.

"Toadley why are you closing down" asked Yellow?

"I don't have a crumb left this snow has caused other shops to close" said Toadley than Andrea Toadley's younger sister came with a cold goat.

"Toadley can Butterscotch stay the fields are gone and it's freezing" asked Andrea?

"Sure bring him in" said Toadley.

Andrea and Butterscotch ran in.

"Toad is taking a few passengers to Toadsburg I think there's room for one more" said Toadley.

"Thanks" said Yellow.

At the Peach Castle Peach, Daisy and Toadette were in Peach's room.

"So if we get this makeup and mix this one" said Toadette.

Dust flew and Daisy watched amazed.

"Ready" said Toadette.

"AHH" screamed Daisy!

"How do I look" asked Peach?

"Oh dear not right I better fix this" said Toadette?

Toadette got more makeup when suddenly the lights cut off and there was a giant crash sound and Daisy, Peach and Toadette gasped in unison. Peach looked in the mirror and screamed! Than a Toad servant came in with a telegram when.

"MONSTER" he screamed.

The toad ran away and Peach felt insulted Toadette than picked up the telegram and read it.

"Princess a tree has fallen and the power poles and lines are frozen it will take a while to get the power running advise everyone in Toadtown as temperatures will drop severely low tonight.

"Come on we better go to my house" said Toadette.

"Why" asked Peach?

"The castle is bigger and the smaller the space more heat will circulate" said Toadette.

Daisy, Peach and Toadette ran downstairs and Peach dismissed all workers home. Toadsworth and Blue were joining the group to Toadette's House. As Toadette opened the door snow fell in and the group waded out.

"I better head to the bakery" said Blue "My brother might want to join us"

At the Bakery Blue was opened the door. Snow was blowing and it was foggy and sunset was coming Blue was inside and Yellow was close to a fire.

"Toadette has invited us to her house it will be safer there cause we will be all together" said Blue.

"No thanks I have enough coal to last the night" said Yellow.

"But we will-"said Blue before being cut off.

"No Thank You I want to save Toadtown not be in a corner" said Yellow.

Blue left worried for his brother and decided to give up. Night came and it was snowing hard all over Toadtown but there was trouble water began to rise from the tides and Toadtown began to get flooded in High Tide.

It was 2 AM and Yellow was sleeping he had tried to make breadsticks but it was no use. He was in front of what used to be a fire but it was ashes now. Yellow turned when he splashed in the water and gasped.

"Water wait WATER" gasped Yellow!

He got up and gasped when suddenly the doors burst open and cold water spilled in and Yellow Toad gasped! Yellow worried moved out on the street to see everything flooded there was thin sheets of ice here and there.

Yellow Toad waded slower and slower he needed to get to Toadette's House. The ice was thicker and soon he was stuck in a small hole of thick ice.

"HELP" screamed Yellow Toad!

At Toadette's House Blue woke suddenly and gasped.

"Yellow" he said.

"Huh what's wrong" said Toadette and Daisy in unison waking up!

"My brother he's stuck somewhere I feel it" said Blue.

"We better go check it out" said Daisy.

Soon they arrived at the bottom of the hill where Toadtown began and saw the houses in a thick sheet of ice.

"Come on" said Daisy.

They got on the ice soon enough they found Yellow stuck in a hole and soon they lifted him out.

"I feel so foolish" said Yellow.

"Well it's not your fault" said Blue.

"I hope I learned my lesson" said Yellow.

"Well the power won't be back on for a while so let's do something" said Toadette.

Peach pulled out a board game and the group began playing.


	5. Dixie's Best Present

It was Christmas time once again in Toadtown and toads were busy enjoying the holiday joys. At Dixie's House in Toadtown Birdo and Toadette were helping her pack her suitcases.

"So how long should the trip take" asked Birdo?

"About 2 Weeks" said Dixie.

"Well I'll miss you" said Toadette about to cry.

"Don't worry I'll be back" said Dixie

Outside snowfalkes began to fall and they accumulated quickly it was soon the afternoon and the terraced houses were covered in about 2 inches of snow. Toad pulled up to Dixie's House quickly he had to get to the Train Station in Toadsburg.

"You and Birdo can come" said Toad to Toadette.

Toadette smiled and Birdo and Toadette boarded quickly as Toad loaded her suitcases Dixie looked around worried the snowplows had not cleared the streets and it kept snowing Toad looked worried as he turned into the Train Station in Toadsburg. The parking lot was icy as Toad parked he quickly got out the car and Toadette got close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think her train is cancelled" asked Toadette?

Toad shrugged worried and took out the suitcases and put them on a trolley and the group went inside the station to wait with Birdo. Then the train arrived and Dixie got on awaved goodbye.

"I'll be back soon" said Dixie.

The train left the station with a snow plow. Toad and the group left soon it was night and it was still snowing. On the train Dixie was sleeping in the sleeper car when suddenly there was jerk and the train was stopping. Dixie heard screams and the passengers talk.

Dixie wondered why the train stopped moving. She jumped off her bed and ran out into the hallway. Suddenly the train leaned and Dixie ran down. She than saw the conductor worrying

"Sir what happened" asked Dixie?

"An avalanche came down it's blocked the track and has derailed the train" said the conductor.

Dixie looked out the window and saw the canyon below. Suddenly the lights starting flickering

"All passengers please unboard Train 18 due too hazard conditions please put on your coats it's freezing outside Thank You for Riding Star Express" said the speaker.

At Toadsburg Train Station Toad was at the station and saw a Train pull the express Toad gasped and saw the front damaged. Dixie got off sad with her suitcases.

"I'm sad Toad know I won't be able to visit Diddy and Donkey" said Dixie.

Toad just hugged her at her house Dixie unpacked and Toadette helped.

"Don't worry Dixie" said Toadette.

"Thanks" said Dixie.

At the Peaches and Toad Market Toad was getting some donuts and was talking to Toadley.

"I feel sad" said Toad.

"Why" asked Toadley?

"Dixie didn't get to visit DK Jungle" said Toad.

"I have an idea" said Toadley.

Early the next morning Toad went to Peach.

"Do you think you can give me Gilmore Lee's number" said Toad.

Peach handed him a slip of paper. Toad than dialed and Gilmore's phone rang.

"Hello Gilmore Helicopter Pad Gilmore speaking how may help you" said Gilmore.

"Do you think you can pick up something in DK Jungle" asked Toad?

"Sure what do you need" asked Gilmore?

At the Helicopter Pad Toad arrived and jumped on the helicopter with Gilmore.

"Well let's go" said Gilmore.

The helicopter flew off in the air about an hour later Toad could see the jungle and the helicopter landed. Toad ran to a hut and saw Donkey and Diddy.

"Hi Donkey Kong and Diddy" said Toad.

"Toad I haven't seen you buddy not since 2008 with the Grand Prix and all" said Donkey Kong.

"Well Dixie got stuck in Toadtown due to a snowstorm so I came to see if you could come to her" said Toad.

"How well we go all the Flights at Banana Airport are cancelled and the trains are too at DK Summit Station" said Diddy Kong.

"I came in a helicopter" said Toad.

"Can we go" said Diddy.

"Yes for Dixie" said Donkey Kong.

Soon the helicopter flew out from the jungle and the palms jerked around. In Toadtown Donkey Kong looked at the small town and Diddy was sleeping. It was already night in Toadtown like the time zones were different.

It was snowing and the Christmas tree was in the square lighted up.

"So this is your home Toad" said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah not so many places" said Toad.

"How is Toadette your sister" said Donkey Kong asking?

"Great" said Toad "She runs a café at the quay"

Soon the helicopter landed and Donkey Kong woke Diddy. Early the next morning was the day before Peach's Christmas adventure to Sarrasaland and Dixie was eating breakfast and was sad. She looked out at the street and it was snow covered.

Than there was knock on the door and Dixie opened it. It was Donkey and Diddy Kong Dixie gasped and began to cry as she hugged them. Donkey Kong smiled and so did Diddy Kong. At the castle Toad was polishing a table for the Christmas dinner.

Dixie came in with Diddy and Donkey and they were excited at the Helicopter Pad a few days later. Dixie was crying a bit Diddy and Donkey were leaving Toad than saw as the helicopter raised in the air and Toadette waved.

Dixie hugged Toad and she smiled


	6. Peach's Christmas Tale Pt 1

It was a snowy morning in Toadtown and the sun was still hidden behind the hills of Toadtown it was 5 am in the Morning Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo were going to Sarrasaland by Stagecoach it was to snowy to go by road. They were at the Peach Castle and toads were loading the luggage in the coach.

"I hope you have fun" said Toadsworth.

Peach came up to Toadsworth worried.

"I do too" said Peach.

Toadtown was in a colorful scene with Christmas decorations all over. Mario stepped in the stagecoach and looked inside Yoshi came to Phillip the driver

"Can I help pull" asked Yoshi.

"Are you sure Yoshi" said Birdo.

"It will be alright extra power for us to get there" said Phillip.

Birdo got on the stagecoach and the driver Philip climbed on the driver seat and pulled out a map to Sarasaland. He told the Yoshi's to go and the Stagecoach pulled out the drive into the town

Time passed and they were in a meadow and everybody was quiet as they looked out the window.

"I can't wait to get home" said Daisy.

"I can't wait to get there" said Toadette looking back the other direction out the window.

"It's gonna be really hot" said Toad.

"Don't worry Toad my castle is located on the Shy Guy Range" said Daisy "its snows a bunch"

Mario was looking out at the snowy meadow as the stagecoach raced across the slushy trail. At Daisy's Castle on the mountain top a airship with Bowser's markings was landing in front.

Bowser sent his Koopas to go seize the castle the Koopas opened the door and saw an empty castle. They took it easily with some toad servants to scared to do anything. Bowser entered the castle with all his Kooplings Sarrasaland was now Bowser's.

Bowser's children ran off to the rooms of the castle. The castle was now seized Bowser had found out about Peach's trip and decided meanwhile he would plan his attack.

The clock ticked and soon the sun was setting over the Shy Guy Mountains. The stagecoach was just coming up the circulating trail. Bowser's airship crossed the huge valley between the mountain the stagecoach was on and the mountain the castle was on. Bowser located the coach and chased after it.

Daisy was reading a magazine when she looked out the window and screamed.

"SHY GUYS ON YOSHI'S ARMED" screamed Daisy!

"WHAT" screamed Toadette in confusion!

The Shy Guys shot fireballs to the coach and Toad was worried and hugged Toadette.

"Quicker there's the bridge over the valley" screamed the driver

The Yoshi's ran quicker up the hilly mountain trail. Bowser's airship went faster and the Shy Guys raced quicker. They shot more fire and the coach went faster.

"Hurry" screamed Peach.

"Take Cover" said Luigi.

Peach got a blanket when suddenly she heard a loud noise and an avalanche fell behind them. The airship dodged the snow and it flooded the mountainside as it when down the trail. The Shy Guys kept chasing and shooting

"Were losing speed" screamed Mario.

The slush was deep and the Yoshi's huffed and went faster. The stagecoach turned and Daisy saw the gate ahead to cross the bridge. The Shy Guys saw this they were going to get across the coach raced faster.

"Were almost there" screamed Yoshi!

The Yoshi's pulled harder the Shy Guys screamed and one of them launched a sword. The coach turned and the sword flew and was about to hit a wire. Everybody was tense.

"Were gonna make it were gonna make it" screamed Toadette.

Yoshi saw the sword and slammed his boots he ducked everybody screamed and the Shy Guys gasped. The Yoshi's lost control and crashed in the metal. The bridge shook and everybody in the coach screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed everyone.

Yoshi was hurt and laid on the metal suddenly there was a loud creaking and everybody looked around. The Shy Guys were coming!

The bridge kept creaking and stopped.

"Bob omb" screamed a voice "LANUCH"

Yoshi gasped and saw the bomb coming he got up and began to run. Snow fell and the bridge was .75 Miles long Yoshi ran quicker. Suddenly the bomb exploded and Yoshi slammed his boots and all the Yoshi's stopped with him on the middle.

Everybody was quiet when suddenly the bridge shook and sparks flew Yoshi looked under him and saw a girder fall in the valley below. Suddenly pieces began to brake and sparks flew.

"Oh no" said Yoshi.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Yoshi looked up. An avalanche was coming down towards him Bowser was behind him and Yoshi screamed. The snow plunged on the bridge and Bowser snatched Peach in the nick of tim and he ran quickly to land snow hit the coach and Yoshi kept screaming suddenly there was an explosion.

The whole bridge collapsed and snow and metal frames fell in the valley including the coach which was submerged in a deep layer of snow

"MARIO" screamed Peach.

She ran to the edge and saw the forest in the valley gone under deep snow. Bowser laughed evilly

The airship flew over the valley to the castle. At the castle Bowser was in the castle dining room. Peach had only been a few times to Daisy's Castle most of the time Daisy stayed at her castle.

Peach was walking around there was no escape off the mountain she was stuck Peach arrived in Daisy's room and looked around. She found an orange book with a flower and opened it.

 _May 29 Cont._

 _I'm heading to the Mushroom Kingdom and once again get to see Luigi_ _J_ _. I CAN'T WAIT my father has completed the underground escape tunnels out the castle too Sarasa Plains it's a hilly passage down though and not great for high heels I love to walk though I'm a sporty girl. Were going to my cousins kingdom due to that Peach got coordinated 5 yrs ago anyway till May 30_

Peach wondered and thought than she got a light bulb the secret tunnel! Peach flipped through the diary and looked.

 _August 1_

 _Today dad and mom showed me the emergency escape in the library..._

The library that's it Peach ran quickly before she entered Peach looked around and entered the dark room. She flicked on the light but the chandelier on top made a static noise. She walked under the giant light and fell and she screamed the light smashed and glass flew.

"Oh dear that was close" said Peach.

She arrived at the arched windows and looked out to the night sky. Peach tried to open the door but it was jammed she turned on a gas lamp. Peach than spotted a type writer and knew Toadsworth still had one in the Royal Library.

She began to push buttons and hoped Toadsworth would receive the telegram. In Toadtown Dixie was having dinner with Toadsworth all the servants were partying while Peach was gone. Toadsworth went to get more punch from the Winery Room when he heard beeps and quickly ran to the Libary.

He ripped off a paper.

"Oh no the Princess" he said.

At the castle Peach was having trouble with the machine and it kept beeping

 _Dear Toadsworth_

 _I'm stuck at Daisy's Castle are stagecoach was crashed and Bowser kidnapped me. Mario he might be part of the past. Pls save me._

"What are you doing Princess" asked Bowser?

"Bowser" screamed Peach!

She fell back making the telegram machine fell and cracked Bowser grabbed it and smashed it and broke

"Oh no please Mario or Toadsworth" said Peach.

Toadsworth than saw bunches of letters

"Oh no Princess I must save her" said Toadsworth.

He quickly alerted the crowd there was a major problem that he had to attend too. Soon he ran and got Dixie.

"Dixie Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser" said Toadsworth.

"Why did you get me" asked Dixie?

"Because you're coming with me by Stagecoach" said Toadsworth.

Outside he climbed in a coach and the driver signaled to go to the Yoshi's pulling it and it pulled away. Dixie was worried and it was snowing heavily and it showed no sign of stopping.

At the castle Peach laid back on a bookcase. How would she get rescued now! Dixie was looking out and Toadsworth was reading a book about himself. Hours passed and the snow fell from 6 inches to 13 inches and than 18 inches. It was getting to deep and the coach was going slower and slower.

"Toadsworth were 3 hrs behind schedule" said the driver.

"Please fight the wind" said Toadsworth.

The Yoshi's pushed hard through the wind but it was turning cold and snow covered there colored faces. The coach went slow and soon arrived at the Mountain as it went slowly up.

A Koopa guard noticed the stagecoach with the royal crown on it and alerted Bowser. In the Dining Room it was close to 10 and than the clock rung. Than a guard ran in

"Your Badness we have spotted a stagecoach coming up the mountain seems like more royals" said the guard.

"Probably Toadsworth and some others" said Bowser "Send my airship and capture them"

"Sir it's too windy" said the guard.

"I don't give a koopa go get out there" laughed Bowser.

"Yes sir" said the guard.

The coach climbed slowly up the trail and it was getting slower. Toadsworth was worried and suddenly he heard noises of a swirling wind. Toadsworth looked back and gasped and saw an airship was fighting the wind.

On the ship Captain Koopa was leading the ship.

"Prepare cannons" he screamed!

Koopas and goombas ran to go get ready to explode the stagecoach. The wind blew and the airship rocked. Ralph a Koopa and Gabe a goombas which were friends mingled as they got ready for the fire.

"Can't wait for another win" said Ralph.

"Yeah explosions" said Gabe!

The stagecoach raced up and cannons aimed.

"1, 2, 3 FIRE"

Cannons shot multiple times and Toadsworth and Dixie screamed. The cannon had aimed wrong and hit the mountainside then suddenly mountainside collapsed and Toadsworth and Dixie gasped. Snow and rock came tumbling down quickly.

The Yoshi's turned sharply into the side of the mountain and the coach hit it also and flipped on the snowy path. The Yoshi's fell and slid with the coach. Toadsworth and Dixie screamed as it went sliding and it was damaging the coach.

The coach flipped again and stopped the Yoshi's had fainted and were hurt. They were snowy white and the driver had broken his arm. On the airship the avalanche wind attacked the ship and everybody screamed.

"IN CONTROL" screamed Cap. Koopa.

His driver struggled when suddenly he screamed.

"THE WINDS"

Suddenly the winds jerked the airship towards the armada at fast speeds there were 30 ships in the armada over the Shy Low Valley and Mountains surrounding the castle.

An alarm sounded in the study Peach was looking at a book and the giant window behind her showed the mountains and valley.

Suddenly the airship hit the mountain and Peach screamed and the castle shook as flames exploded various ships went out of control and fell towards the ocean.

Peach looked towards the ocean and saw a giant wave. She gasped and looked she than heard Koopas run down the hallway Peach decided she needed to escape off the mountain.


	7. Peach's Christmas Tale Pt 2

Everybody was quiet when suddenly the bridge creaked loudly and shook as a shower of sparks flew down into the valley. Yoshi looked under him and saw a girder fall off the bridge and into the valley below suddenly the bridge began to brake a bit and sparks flew. Everyone gasped and Yoshi got up quickly and so did the others.

"Oh dear RUN" said Yoshi.

He began to ran and Bowser ran on the bridge tied with a rope so he woudn't fall off he quickly ran after the coach when suddenly Yoshi saw as the bridge broke in front of him and he rushed back when suddenly the whole bridge began to collapse and Bowser opened the coach door and snatched Peach and she screamed then as quick as a flash the bridge collapsed completely Peach saw a her friends and her coach plunged into the valley below.

"Mario" screamed Peach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" screamed Bowser.

What would Peach do her friends had hit there Game Over. What would she do she had no hero nor friends Peach was dragged to the airship and Bowser flew to the castle on the otherside. Meanwhile under 2 feet of snow the coach was getting crushed and Mario woke up it was dark and Luigi spoke.

"Is everyone alright" asked Luigi.

"Yes" said Toadette.

Mario grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and was relived to see no one hurt. Daisy was stuck behind boxes and only her legs stuck out. Toad pulled a few boxes and there was Daisy.

"Good everyone is here" said Mario.

"Except Yoshi" said Birdo.

"Well we must be under the snow" said Daisy pulling out a Emergency Map she always kept.

Toad hugged Toadette when suddenly cracks formed on top of the coach.

"The snow must be to heavy for the coach to support" said Mario.

"Luigi pass me that box" said Toad.

Toad decoded the box and took out a special shovel and gave it to Mario. Soon on top of the snow Mario dug out and everyone was relived as they climbed out and were happy. Up on the mountain a Stagecoach was heading up and Mario wondered who it was.

They quickly were lead by Daisy to a secret tunnel at the entrance Daisy breathed in.

"Now everyone there might be a few bats and spiders here and there but that's it" said Daisy.

"Okay" said Toadette and Birdo in unison

Then Mario looked back and gasped and saw an airship fly towards the Stagecoach when suddenly BOOM! The ship exploded on the side of the mountain range due to the heavy winds.

"Woah" screamed Toad.

"We better hurry" said Daisy.

Meanwhile in the castle Peach was worried and was running through the hallways knowing she had to escape. When suddenly she saw one of Bowser's goomba's talking talking to a servant telling her to prepare for a Gala in the Second Ball Room.

Peach gasped Bowser wanted to do something! Meanwhile in the Tunnel the group was making there way through the mountain when they arrived a fork in the tunnel

"Which way know" said Luigi.

"Well I guess it's this way" said Daisy.

She led them down the cavern a blizzard had begun and it was snowing hard. The tunnel led them to Sarasa Plains a small town in the valley. Daisy was upset but saw the town was empty when spotted a toad!

Daisy looked and she ran to a toad who was weeping.

"What Happened" asked Daisy to the sad toad?

"I got left to go to wait DAISY I'm so happy to see you" exclaimed the toad "How come your not at the castle"

"Why would I be at my Castle" asked Daisy?

"Your holding a gala for your return I mean they are" said the toad.

"Um wait oh no Bowser he's tricked all those toads up there" said Mario!

"I'll be back" said Toad.

*Meanwhile at the castle*

"Peach it's time for the Gala and are special event" said Bowser.

"I'm not going" said Peach.

"Yes you are and you will pick a dress" said Bowser.

Bowser quickly dragged Peach out the study and she scremed holding on a table when suddenly the table fell and Peach tried to grip the floor. At the gala Toads were celebrating and dancing not knowing what was going on

"First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game thinkin' I'm believing every word call me beautiful, so original telling me I'm not like other girls i was in my zone before you came along now I'm thinking maybe you should go blah, blah, blah I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no" sang a Toad.

"No leave me alone" screamed Peach.

She let go and the door slammed shut meanwhile at Sarrasa Plains Toad laughed as he flew in and everyone gasped to see a giant everybody heard propellers and saw a airship and Toad was on it.

"Look what I stole" he laughed.

Meanwhile at the castle Peach was in the fitting room with so many dresses. On the Airship Toad was flying it towards the castle and wondered what to do.

"So what do we do" said toad asking?

"Um attack" said Birdo.

"How" asked Toad?

"Toad crash in that corner right there that's the Second Ball Room" said Daisy.

In the ballroom toads were talking and everybody was excited to see Daisy again. In the hallway Koopas carried gas canisters to the Second Ball Room as they opened the door they unloaded 1000 Canisters.

*2 Mins Later*

Meanwhile in the Fitting Room Peach saw a door to the hallway and quickly ran.

Bowser screamed and chased after Peach she ran through the East Hall when suddenly the castle began to shake and Bowser screamed when suddenly a chandlier fell behind Peach and smashed through the floor. Making a hole into the valley below.

*2 MINS EARLIER*

"NOW" screamed Daisy.

The airship crashed and everybody parachuted out. Everybody gasped as a piece of the castle exploded. A tear went down Daisy's eye nobody noticed Daisy saw her castle explode.

The group quickly landed in front of the castle meanwhile in the burning ship a piece of wood fell and pushed the Snowflake button and a Snow Bowser button then the wood fell off and pushed a lever down to Extreme! The group quickly ran in and Toad stayed guard outside and when he saw the snow coming down at an extreme rate when suddenly he saw a mist form Bowser.

"Hello" screamed Toad.

Then like 100 Snow Bowser's formed and Toad gasped!

"Oh no" he quickly ran in.

Mario and Luigi ran through the hallways when it began to shake and they saw Snow Bowser come towards the castle when suddenly Snow Bowser crashed through the roof and fell through the floor making the mountain unstable.

"Hold on Mario" screamed Luigi as Mario clung on to a floor board.

"You were a good brother" screamed Mario!

Suddenly the roof shook then the roof collapsed

"MARIO"!  
...

"HBDBHDF" said Toad sneezing dust away.

The sun was just rising and everybody was relived Toadette pulled out her phone when suddenly alerts flled her phone.

"It's not over guys look" said Toadette.

MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS UNDER A FEDERAL EMERGENCY. Everyone gasped at the message and Mario quickly with Luigi boarded an empty airship and flew off they saw the storm and quickly pushed a counter attack button and the line fell apart. Everyone was relived back in Toadtown 2 monthes later it was Mid Feburary and Peach quickly passed a relif bill for the Kingdom and helped Daisy rebuild her castle.

Meanwhile Mario and Luigi decided to plan to open there first Plumbing Business in Toadtown. Toad decided to stick to the usual plans. While Toadette decided to renovate her café in June. Birdo was also planning to open her new Bow Store with Yoshi sticking to his eating habits.

Everyone learned something new if you work together team work goes far. For Bowser it was over he had now been thrown to back to Darkland.


End file.
